While in earth orbit, the space shuttle orbiter occasionally has a need to retrieve satellites and other space objects which are placed within its payload bay for return to earth. In accomplishing the necessary positioning of the retrieved object within the payload bay there was no device herebefore that would indicate to the astronauts within the crew compartment when the retrieved object was within its correct position in the payload bay.
While the prior art is replete with mechanical devices that activate an electrical switch according to some preset movement, none were adapted to have an adjustable feature which would enable adjustments to be made in the amount of movement necessary to activate the switch. Also, such prior devices lacked the redundancy in the feature most likely to fail which is the mechanical aspects of the switch.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which is reliable and simple in construction and provides an adjustable means relative to the activation of a switch.
Another object is to provide a device which is adapted to be activated by a pushing load and which has redundant electrical switches to provide an electrical signal indicative of the final position of that load.
Further objects will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.